


Doctor Who/Torchwood Drabbles

by DonRicci



Series: Fandom Drabble Project [1]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who & Related Fandoms, Torchwood
Genre: Chocolate, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-21
Updated: 2011-12-21
Packaged: 2017-10-27 17:12:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/298137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DonRicci/pseuds/DonRicci
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the 100 word drabbles I've written for Doctor Who and/or Torchwood</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Accidents

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt 001: Accidents
> 
> Pairings: Jack/Doctor
> 
> Characters: Jack, Doctor (Ninth or Tenth)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Implied sex, chocolate

Jack really hadn't meant to spill chocolate all over the Doctor. Really.

"I swear. I swear it was an accident."

The Doctor didn't believe him, but then, that was because he was the Doctor, and Jack was, well, Jack.

If Jack had actually thought about it, he probably would have done it anyway.

After all, chocolate was a minor aphrodisiac, and spilled over one of the most attractive men he had ever met, well, it was just too bad it was an accident, then.

Granted, it was a very pleasurable accident, and he would have enjoyed the outcome either way.


	2. Food

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 002: Food
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: Jack, Rose
> 
> Rating: K
> 
> Warnings: None

"What is this?" Rose is asking, and Jack is looking at her incredulously.

"You've really never heard of chalka soup before? Seriously?"

"Nope, never. Twenty first century Earth girl, remember? Our comfort food was chicken soup," Rose replies.

"Well, soup part stayed the same, I suppose. Content changed a bit, but chalkas are a bit like chickens, in a really non-chicken way. Taste similar, but what doesn't taste like chalka?"

"So they've pretty much replaced chickens by the fifty first century?" Rose tries a bit of her soup.

"I suppose so."

"It's nice. Thanks Jack," Rose happily eats another spoonful.


	3. Alien

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 003: Alien
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: The Doctor, Rose
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: None, except maybe calling the Doctor human, but works, trust me.

No matter how human the Doctor looks most of the time, there are times when Rose is reminded just how utterly alien he actually is. It's not that he has two hearts, or that his body temperature is much lower than hers, or how he's always going on about how humans are stupid apes.

No, it's just that sometimes the light hits his face just so, or she catches the look in his eyes, so old, so lost, and so completely inhuman. But then he moves, or blinks, and it's gone, and he's human again, if only just for now.


	4. Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 005: Love
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: Jack
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a companion to the next one

Jack is so full of love. He loves everybody he has any sort of relationship with in some way. It's a rule. Any less wouldn't be fair; to either of them, it would be withholding something. He has a huge capacity for love. He can't say it, that always ends badly, but he feels it.

Maybe it's because he hasn't been loved enough in his life, and he doesn't want other people to feel the same. Maybe it's because of some traumatic event. Maybe it's because he doesn't know how not to. Or maybe it's just because he simply can.


	5. Hate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 006: Hate
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: Jack
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: None

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of a companion to the previous one

Jack hates everyone. For small reasons, little things they've said and done, he hates them. He hates them for leaving him, or for hurting him, or for hurting themselves because of him. He hates people for hating other people, or for hurting other people. He hates people because he can. He hates people because he doesn't know how not to.

And sure, Jack hates everyone, hates them for small reasons, and he hates them, and maybe they hate him too, but he doesn't hate anyone very much. Or at least, he doesn't hate them as much as he hates himself.


	6. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 007: Confessions
> 
> Pairing: Jack/Doctor/Rose
> 
> Characters: Tenth Doctor, Rose
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: Fluff, gratuitous confessions of love

"I love Jack."

"What!"

"I said," Rose restated, "I love Jack."

"What!"

"It's not that I don't love you too, I really do, I just love Jack," she sighs.

The Doctor blinks, "Okay?"

"That's all. Just that I love Jack."

Rose turns to walk out of the room when the Doctor says, "I do too."

"You what?"

"Y'know… Jack," He says nervously, "And… And you too."

"Doctor," she breathes, and then her lips are on his, warm, almost too warm, but he accepts it, allows it, because this is his fault, and these are his consequences. He accepts Jack too.


	7. Unexpected

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 008: Unexpected
> 
> Pairing: Jack/Doctor
> 
> Characters: Jack, Ninth Doctor
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: None

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, it's my fault, I really didn't mean to hurt the TARDIS, I don't know how I can ever make it up, really, I'm sorry," Jack had been going on this particular tangent for about ten minutes now, and the Doctor was getting really annoyed. He wasn't sure if he was going to yell at the boy or hit him, but he was about to find out.

"I really d-" Jack let out a muffled yelp before melting into the kiss completely, passionately responding. After a moment he pulled away, "Well that was… unexpected."

"Yes, very."


	8. Regeneration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 009: Regeneration
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: Rose, Tenth Doctor
> 
> Rating: K+
> 
> Warnings: Cuddly!Ego!Doctor

"But you're all… different," Rose said, curled in a corner, crying, knees pressed against her chest as she watched the skinny man in the pinstripe suit rush around the console.

He walked over to her, placing a finger under her chin and lifting it up so she met his eyes, "I'm still the Doctor, Rose. I've just changed a bit. For the better, I hope. Not as brooding, and much more attractive."

Rose let out a wavering giggle, hiccupped, and let the Doctor pull her up and hug her fiercely.

"I think I like this you. You're much more cuddly."


	9. Jokes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 010: Jokes
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: Jack, Tenth Doctor
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: None

"So a Time Lord and a Time Agent walk into a bar-" The Doctor starts, but Jack cuts him off.

"I've heard that one so many times I don't think I could physically stand to hear it again."

"But it's funny!" The Doctor almost whines.

"It's supposed to be funny in this situation because you're a Time Lord and I'm a Time Agent. Well, ex-agent. And maybe it even would be, except I've heard it too many times, and if I ever have to hear it again, I swear I will shoot myself."

The Doctor sighs, gives up. For now.


	10. Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt 011: Companions
> 
> Pairing: None
> 
> Characters: The Doctor (no specific one)
> 
> Rating: T
> 
> Warnings: Rather depressing

They came, they went, like the ebb and flow of the tide, one moment cool water washing over him, keeping him company, the next, all alone, nobody there but himself and the TARDIS.

Some he wished he could get rid of them, stupid apes, but secretly he wanted to keep them all forever. Shame they were human, they were mortal.

They'd all leave him eventually. Someday. Hopefully before they died, he couldn't stand it, watching them die. But in the end, when it really mattered, when he really wanted someone by his side, wanted a companion, he'd be all alone.


End file.
